


TBA

by uchuukuuma



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuukuuma/pseuds/uchuukuuma
Summary: Persona 5 Protagonist (named Hotaru Abe) is visited by a previous attendant of the Velvet Room and asks him to steal a heart.





	TBA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is very much a passion project and something I've had in mind for a very long time. I've been holding off posing until It was 100% completed (this is about the first half of the Part 1) but since it is my birthday, I wanted to treat myself and actually post something. Since this story is close to me, I decided to name the P5 protag after what I named him while playing the game. Apologies if this is distracting for you and thank yOU for reading !

That familiar pull of my dream being led astray crept into my subconscious. I abandoned my dream and landed someplace tangible. The coffee shop bed became a stiff mattress and my secure surroundings became a cold cell. I went to the bars I had grown accustomed too but saw no one around me and was greeted by no one I knew.  
“My apologizes to call you in like this but I knew I would be able to reach you here.” The voice walked into view, she looked similar to the twins, like an older sister maybe. Her silver blonde bob bounced as she strutted into the center of the confined circler room.  
“I-“ She cut herself off. “This room is rather small isn’t it? Where do they do fusions?” She looked around and then waved her hand reveling the guillotine used. “My, my! Is this a guillotine? I’ve never seen one up close like this before.” She walked around it amazed, “In all my years and travels…” She sounded impressed but grimaced “So barbaric…Hmmm strengthen, itemize…and isolation.” She turned back to me. “Your heart is truly tortured. A tortured soul.”  
Apprehensively I asked who she was, she seemed to gasp at her own lack of introduction. Curtsying, she explained herself. “I was an attendant here, someone from this side of the Velvet Room, helping guests along with the guidance of my Master; just like the two who helped you.” She threw her hand up in a dismissive motion. “I simply had them step out.” Her words made me realize we were actually alone.  
“But, I am no longer an attendant.” Her lips curled to a knowing smile. “You could say I’m a guest like you, though I know where my destiny leads. And it has led me to you.”  
“Me?” My grip tightening around the bars.  
“You steal hearts correct?”  
I nod hoping my skepticism not too blatant on my face.  
“I am Elizabeth, Phantom Thief, Hotaru Abe, I have a request for you.” She pointed harshly towards me. “I finally made contact with a heart that needs to be freed. It’s in safe keeping by someone who was very hard to reach.”  
I looked at her stunned, my eyes darted trying to get a glimpse of emotion from her but there wasn’t anything to find. “I don’t understand…” I spoke, defeated and honest. She was right, I was a Phantom Thief and I did have the power to take hearts, and I was a bit scared to tell her no.  
She was obviously related to Caroline and Justine, there’s no mistaking the aura they shared, but why was she coming here to me? If she helped someone else on their journey, where were they? And what did she mean that she was a ‘guest’ now? The twins never asked me to steal someone else’s heart. I wondered how much she knew and if she could catch me in a lie. I didn’t want to tempt it.  
“Do you need to comprehend the entire situation or just need the person in question?” Her eyes narrowed further walking towards me.  
“I need their name at least.”  
“What if I take you to them instead? Would that suffice?”  
“We only do this…to criminals...”  
“I am not asking the whole Phantom Thieves. I only require the Wild Card.”  
I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t curious. Her demeanor gave me nothing as we talked eye level. Unlike my twin attendants, I didn’t have to sit down while they addressed me, she was only an inch or so shorter than myself. My mouth was getting dry the longer we stayed like this.  
“I’ll help you.” I told her. I don’t know what I’m getting into, or what would come of this but someone with this much presence asking for my help has to mean something. I’ve been through a lot with my friends in the past year to know this. I can handle another case. I can handle changing one more heart.  
Her eyes flickered to a calming yellow like a candle’s flame. “This is the only request I will ask of you. And the last of the requests from this room.” She turned on her heel. “Once the request is completed your role is done and you will be back to being the same boy you were before.”  
I nodded though she couldn’t see.


End file.
